Tales of Three Sisters
by brycewade1013
Summary: Taking place during season three, Kim tries at a friendship with Bonnie and her sisters, leading to fun times together. Major lemons.


"Come on you two…there's no reason to stall…either ante up or fold…" Connie calls out across Kim and Bonnie's person in a lavender robe that was slightly open among the top. Some of her cleavage was visible as she sports a wide smile; fanning herself with her right hand and the cards she holds in her hands. She stares at Kim across from her as her eyes remain narrow towards the puzzling young woman.

The sight of Kim fills her eyes as the young girl was wearing white bra and panties that exposed much of her features. She notices Kim's uncertainty with her cards in both of her hands. Kim move her gaze back and forth among her cards unknowing that Connie was devouring her closely. Connie narrows her eyes a bit at the sight of Kim then turns her focus to her sister across from her.

Lonnie was sitting on the floor just like the others, but unlike her sister Connie who sat with her right leg pulled to her and her left leg straight, Lonnie sat with her right leg over her left. She was resting her right hand on top of her lap with her cards face down and balancing herself with her left hand behind her. She wore a robe as well on her being of peach coloring however the top of her robe hang down from her shoulders and among her arms; exposing much of her large bust and the upper parts of her chest.

Lonnie was moving her gaze among those around her, from her sister Connie happily towards Kim and Bonnie across from her person. She focus more on Bonnie and how she was showcasing frustration in her being as she too was looking over her cards heavily in both of her hands. She was in her underwear just like Kim was sporting a pure onyx colored attire that was frillier compared to Kim's choice of clothes.

"I agree with her girls…either ante up or fold…there's no point in stalling and you two are down one point…seeing that you've lost your socks and your robes." Lonnie points out as her attention shift beyond the two sitting girls. Behind both Kim and Bonnie were their discarded clothes consisting of their robes and socks that remain on Bonnie's carpeting.

Kim sighs heavily, shut her eyes and place her hand down among the floor. "I have two pairs…" She announces as she lean back and rest her hands in her crossed legs. Bonnie grumble and place down her hand in front of her near the deck of cards in the middle of the four. "I have…three of a kind…" Bonnie admits in defeat causing her older sisters to laugh.

"Sorry girls…but…" Connie announces and leans forward; placing her hand down near the deck with Lonnie doing the same at the same time. "I've got four of a kind." Connie continues with Lonnie adding in happily, "A full house for me." Kim and Bonnie groan in defeat with the older woman laughing at them playfully. "Alright girls…you know the deal…ante up…" Connie points out now focusing on the two across from her.

Lonnie however leans towards all the cards lingering on the floor and place them together, but didn't miss the chance to look at the two teenagers. She would at times shift her gaze from the cards to the standing women and back to the cards to make sure she put them back correct. The two Rockwaller women stare closely at the bodies of Kim and Bonnie who move their arms among their flesh.

Together, Kim and Bonnie reach behind their backs, unhook their bras and allow them to fall forward. Kim moves her hands back to the front of her chest; catching her bra in her hands and forces it against her mounds. Bonnie however simply allows her bra to fall to the floor. Her bare breasts came into view much to the delight of her older sisters, but their focus shift back to Kim.

"Now Kim…you know that you lost…so…lose the bra…" Lonnie explains sternly. She leans back in place while tucking her legs towards her rather than leaving them crossed and spread out. She shuffles the cards in her hands and watches some red form on Kim's cheeks. Obediently, she nods and drops her hands with her bra falling into her hands.

Kim drops her bra to the floor and both Connie and Lonnie observe what the two young women had to offer. "Now that I see them bare, they both had similar tits…of course you have darker nipples than your friend Bonnie…" Connie thought in a smug manner which she didn't hide in the smirk on her face. "They're both cute…not as big as us, but still cute." Lonnie thought in great interest and hunger, but didn't show it before the two younger women.

"Can we just…move onto the next hand…I'm not losing again…!" Bonnie shouts in a shaky manner showcasing her annoyance to her defeat. Kim simply drops down onto her knees, rest her hands on her lap and open her eyes in a more focused manner towards the older women. The two sisters look towards one another and smirk as Lonnie stop her shuffling of the cards.

With a flick of her right thumb, Lonnie deal out cards to everyone present until they each had five. Afterwards, she place the deck down and pick up the cards she left before her person. Calmly, the four women look over their cards, but Kim was the first to place four near the side of the deck. "Taking four." She calls out which shock the others. Bonnie follow suit by placing down three.

The older sisters place two down together and draw after Bonnie took hers. The four women look over their cards carefully until Kim place her down stating proudly, "Four of a kind…" The sight of the cards shocks Connie and Lonnie which put a smile on Bonnie's face. The sisters look to one another and sigh in defeat. "We fold." They announce together with their eyes shut.

"Finally!" Connie exclaims loudly and happily as she thrust her left fist high above her head. Kim laughs at this and turns back to the older women who had already place their cards down and were in the process of standing up. Once up, the two of them begin to remove their robes with Kim watching closely and Bonnie, snapping herself out of her mindset.

Her eyes widen upon seeing how sensual the two women were when removing their robes. Connie lowers her robe from the front folds while Lonnie simply lower her robe down by her arms and behind her. The two older women allow their robes to drop to the floor; revealing the lingerie they were wearing as well as the figures both possessed to the shocked eyes of Kim and Bonnie.

Both Lonnie and Connie had their curvaceous bodies on full display as they both wore unique lingerie among their bodies. Unlike her sisters, Lonnie had a tan to her body with the spots of her flesh having the same skin tone similar to her sister Connie. Lonnie's breasts, thighs and though they couldn't see it, her asscheeks had lighter appeal to them compare to the rest of her tanned skin among the rest of her being.

Both women had large, nicely shaped breasts that were slightly bust as Lonnie wore a low cut silver bra that covered the fronts of her breasts without any straps on them. Connie had a tradition bra over her breasts that hid her nipples and wrap around her back. The coloring of her lingerie was chocolate in color unlike her sister's. What mirrored the two was the thongs they were wearing that pressed against their crotches; keeping their pubic hairs hidden from the eyes of Kim and Bonnie.

The sight of the two older women causes some red to build on Kim and Bonnie's face until they witness both of them sitting back down on the carpet. "Come on girls…we still have another round to go." Connie announce with Lonnie nodding in agreement. Bonnie leans to the cards quickly, but couldn't tear herself away from the sight of her siblings.

As she lean back, she shuffle the cards many times and deal them out faster than her sister did. Each woman pick up their cards and Bonnie place the deck back in the middle. They soon look over their cards carefully with Lonnie placing three cards down first, follow by Bonnie with one, Connie with two and Kim with her entire hand. They look at their cards carefully as Kim sighs heavily in defeat.

"I fold…its up to you Bonnie…" Kim admits while placing her hand down for all to see. She didn't have a single thing to her as the others stare down at it. "Oh no…" Bonnie thought in a bit of concern. Lonnie and Connie snicker at this and place their hands down at the same time. "Four of a kind…" They both state together with their eyes shuts.

In disbelief and shock, Bonnie drop her cards revealing she only had a pair in her hand. "What…horrible…luck…" Bonnie admits in further shock as her body shake. "Well…" Connie calls out while placing her hands on her hips proudly and happily. "Looks like our side won. Good try on trying to make a comeback, girls." She continues with Lonnie clapping in a slight form of mocking. She had her eyes shut and face the two which made Kim pout and Bonnie grumble.

"Now…for the end of the game…" Connie announce playfully with a wicked smirk on her face. Lonnie sport the same wicked smirk directed towards the two women across from their persons. Without a second thought and minor resentment from Bonnie, she and Kim rise slowly to their feet; shutting their eyes in the process. Connie and Lonnie follows the movement of the women; simply watching them.

Standing up right, Kim and Bonnie move their hands towards the sides of their panties; slipping their fingers into the soft material on their being. Together, they lower their panties down to the ankles. They lean forward in the process, their breasts dangling down which the two older women stare closely at it; devouring the sight in front of them. Lonnie and Connie turn to one another for a brief moment then turn back to Kim and Bonnie who step out from their panties before the two older women.

The sight of them fills their gazes as they notice Bonnie crossing her arms under her breasts. She slightly elevates them in the process as she turn her head in defeat; pouting a little bit as her focus was to her right. Kim however only kept her left arm under her breasts and her right arm dangling by her side. She didn't keep her eyes shut, rather she avert her gaze to her lower left and blink lightly from time to time.

The shapes of their bodies fill their gazes, but what interest Connie and Lonnie the most was the way they trimmed their crotches. They notice that Kim didn't have a single hair among her body. Completely shaven while Bonnie still had a good amount of her pubic hair, namely among the top of her crotch. Again, they turn to one another and nod as Connie rise up first follow by Lonnie.

"Both of you lie down on the bed, spread your legs and don't move until we return." Lonnie instructs kindly then step towards the door behind them. "And don't you dare put back on your clothes. You both lost so we get to pick the next game." Connie adds as she follows behind her sister. Connie shut the door behind her gently leaving Kim and Bonnie watching them depart.

The two younger women sigh heavily from the words of the older women as they turn around towards Bonnie's bed. They stare at the sheets, shut their eyes and turn around once again. Together, they fall backwards onto the bed and spread their legs as instructed after bouncing once. "So…why the full showing of your pussy?" Bonnie inquires curiously, her gaze fixated on the ceiling above.

"I could ask you the same thing…last time I saw you down there you still had a lot more hair." Kim counters quickly with her eyes shut. "Oh you know…I wanted to do something different. So I had some work done." Bonnie answers as she shut her eyes slowly. Kim sighs in defeat, open her eyes slightly and answer, "I didn't want to go out of control again…"

The two young women remain in silence with Bonnie opening her eyes once more. Together, they look at the ceiling above and remain motionless. "What do you think they'll do to us?" Kim asks curiously with a hint of fear. "Honestly…I don't know…it's my sisters so they could make us do anything they want…they won so…" Bonnie explains which she and Kim sigh heavily together.

The sounds of footsteps alert the two young women, but they didn't move their heads to look at the creaking door. It opens from Lonnie pushing on it with a smirk on her face. She notices nothing was different about the room or the discarded clothes that put a smile on her face. "Good work ladies. You follow instructions well…" Lonnie praises without a hint of malice in her tone.

"I was expecting her to insult us about our bodies or pick on us…but Lonnie is acting really…normal for some reason…" Bonnie thought in confusion and curiosity as she blinks her eyes a few times. A heavy thud alerts the two young women as they blink a few more times from it. "Okay…what the fuck was that!?" Kim thought in concern as the sounds of footsteps once again fill their ears.

"I don't think its fair that you get to have fun with Kimberly first Lonnie…" Connie complains drawing closer towards the bed. "It's not my fault that you lost to me. Kim is mine for the time being and you get to handle Bonnie." Lonnie replies kindly with a small giggle coming from her. "Its not like I don't want to have fun with Bonnie, but I wanted to teach Kim first on how good she can feel." Connie complains with her sister laughing from it.

"Okay…what's going on?!" Kim and Bonnie thought at the same time; blinking heavily from the words they were hearing. The shadows of the older women cover their beings and in seconds, it vanishes. Lonnie and Connie drop to their knees place their hands on top of the younger woman's knees and tenderly spread them apart. Kim and Bonnie shudder from this, but did nothing and remain in wait.

Lonnie stares closely at Kim's pussy, noticing the amount of flesh she had and what had been done to her. Curiously, she look at every part of Kim's pink pussy and from her exposure, Kim release a good amount of pussy juice. At the same time, Connie stares heavily at not just Bonnie's pussy, but her asshole as well. The sight of both made her smirk in want while narrowing her eyes.

There was a large amount of mixed feelings among the two laying girls feeling the hands of the older women on top of their knees. Lonnie tenderly rubs along Kim's knees, putting her more at ease. At the same time, Bonnie shudder feeling her older sister grasping her knees firmly, but slowly slide her hands up along the top of her thighs. A moan escape from Bonnie's lips as her eyes shut gently from the stimulation.

Connie lean closer towards Bonnie's crotch and lower her head down to where the pink, spreading pussy lips were. Connie slightly parts her lips and stick out her tongue the closer she draws towards Bonnie's waiting pussy. Unknown to her, Lonnie was watching closely while tenderly moving her hands up and down along the tops of Kim's thighs.

Moans left from Kim's lips from the light stimulation on her skin though Lonnie continue to focus on her sisters. She narrows her eyes happily and smirk wickedly the further Connie lean to Bonnie's pussy. A sudden moan escape from Bonnie's lips feeling the tongue of her older sister's tongue firmly against the front of her clit. Connie shut her eyes and kept her wet tongue against her sister's clit, the harden flesh made her shake as she position herself better.

Connie kept her hands on top of her sister's crotch and begins to flick her tongue up and down against Bonnie's clit. The steady pace of Connie's movement along with feeling the heat coming from her tongue made Connie moan louder and shift in place. Connie blinks once and looks towards her sister's upper body, but turn her focus back to the clit she was licking.

She notices how Connie's clit had hardened and was flicking up further from the hood whenever she would move herself on her. She stops the flicking and switch to swirling her tongue lewdly over the clit clockwise. Bonnie's moans change to deeper ones as she begin to let them out faster from her sister's actions. Naughty smells erupt from Bonnie's pussy with everyone breathing in the smells.

Lonnie monitors this for a bit while slowing down her hand movements. There was enjoyment building in her person from what Connie and Bonnie were sharing, but her attention turn back to Kim. She witness her moaning gently and enjoying her touch that put a smile on the older Rockweller sister. Lonnie nods to his, lower herself down between Kim's legs and move her hands back to Kim's knees.

He force her legs further apart causing Kim to moan deeper and in turn, Lonnie breathe and accept the feel of Kim's pussy against her face. She shut her eyes; basking in everything that was Kim's crotch as she slowly lean forward. When close enough to Kim's pussy, Lonnie stick out every bit of her tongue and press it against Kim's entrance unlike what Connie did to their sister.

Kim yell out in delight feeling the hot tongue of the older woman and calm quickly when feeling her tracing the space of her pussy with her tongue. Slowly, Lonnie traces her tongue along Kim's pussy to the top then drop back down before reaching her clit. The taste that Kim gives off seep into Lonnie's taste buds and in turn, she continues to give Kim more pleasure.

She flicks her tongue against Kim's entrance once close; moving her tongue many times and drawing out more of Kim's flavor. She stops and moves her tongue against the inner folds to Kim's right then shift to Kim's left. The many actions of Lonnie made Kim's breathing raspy, cause her to clench her eyes shut even more and grasp the sheets under her firmly.

To the ears of Connie, she recognizes the sounds Kim was producing and loosens herself upon Bonnie. She slides her tongue down just enough and slurps her wet tongue over what she feels. Bonnie arch up slightly and scream again in pleasure from her sister's actions. Her juices flows out rapidly and seeping onto her sister and into the sheets under her.

Kim begin to shift her head back and forth in weakness as Bonnie was arching her chest up and keeping her head still. The actions of the two older women between their legs made their bodies tingle as they continue to sample the pussies in front of them. Connie stops her lick and plants her lips gently against Bonnie's entrance; making her screams out happily.

Connie shut her eyes tightly and savors the change within Bonnie and among her pussy. Feeling out done from what she had heard, Lonnie end her licking and begin to plant soft kisses among the top of Kim's pussy. She begin on Kim's clit and work her way down; shifting her kissing left and right to not miss a single spot. Kim shudder from this, biting down on her lower lip happily and savoring what was being done to her.

"I guess Bonnie took our advice and went and got that stench taken care of…she was pretty ripe before…and she won't get anywhere if she kept that funk around…then again…she tastes pretty good…must be a shock to her knowing that her big sister is eating her out…" Connie thought as she lift herself up to Bonnie's clit and kiss it gently. Bonnie squeal out happily; twisting her upper body to her right then to her left in enjoyment.

"Wow Kimberly…I didn't think you have such a wonderful flavor…you're mild…a little sour…but I like it a lot…you're not like Connie…and I bet you're nothing like my little sister…I hope you don't cum too soon for me…I want to keep going just a little longer…" Lonnie thought as she continuously kisses upon Kim's clit. The repeated kissing upon her clit made Kim weak, submissive as the pleasure made her melt.

Lonnie and Connie end their kissing and return to licking against their respective female's pussies. Up and down Connie run her tongue against Bonnie's pussy while at the same time, Lonnie swirl her tongue back and forth to sample more of Kim. They seem to devour what the younger girls had to offer, their smells mixing with those they were pleasuring.

"I'm getting hornier…I'm getting so wet down there…" Connie thought in eager need. "Oh my…I didn't think I would get this turned on by anyone this young…I have to thank Kim a little later after this…" Lonnie thought a bit tender compare to her sister, but had the same eagerness within her. The sounds of a loud moan made the two older women open their eyes as the moans echo into their ears.

Kim and Bonnie together arch their chest up and moan loudly in pure bliss. They had already given into their needs and release from the actions of Connie and Lonnie. Surge of pleasure rush through their persons as their toes curls and weakness further wash over their beings. Hearing them moaning like this was a bit disappointing to the older women, but it made them happy knowing that Kim and Bonnie were submitting.

Together, Lonnie and Connie pull away from Kim and Bonnie; leaving them panting heavily and shaking a bit. "Well girls, I didn't think you cum from the opening act. We had only just gotten started and you're already cumming before us." Connie expresses playfully cruel while placing her hands on her hips. "Well, you can't blame them. They're young and probably inexperience…we have to guide them if they want to last." Lonnie adds playfully cruel while crossing her arms over her breasts.

Unknown to Kim and Bonnie, long strains of pussy juice had flowed down along Lonnie and Connie's legs. Their panties were heavily stained among the center where their pussies were however they play it off as if Kim and Bonnie were the only ones stimulated. "Alright ladies…we're moving onto the fun part…I hope both of you are ready for this!" Lonnie announce happily with more pep in her words.

"Oh this is something that we've been waiting for and there's no way we're going to let either of you pass out or give up before we have our fun." Connie adds as she turns around from her right. "The game is about to get very interesting ladies and I hope that both of you can endure…because the night is younger and it's just the four of us together. Just warn us if you need to use the bathroom so we don't make a mess in here…" Connie explains, but sounds like she was teasing near the end to the ears of everyone.

Connie crouches down before a large crimson duffel bag that was left unzipped close to the opened bedroom door. The sight of the items inside of the opened space made Connie smirk from ear to ear as she skim through everything she could see. Lonnie shifts her attention towards her sister and notice how long it was taking Connie to pick among the items.

It brought another smirk to her lips, but her attention change back to Kim and Bonnie when hearing them panting out. "Be ready girls...this is about to get interesting between us all…" Lonnie profess which Kim nods in turn without thinking and Bonnie did her best to try and get more air in her lungs. They couldn't think of anything as their sexual high calm down.

Connie begins to rummage among the items among the bag, moving certain things away and looking for something specific. Lonnie turns to her sibling and approaches her from behind; staring down at the items present among the bag. "Just get the basic stuff…and we'll go from there…" Lonnie explains in whisper that put a wide smile on Connie's face.

Several minutes past from when Connie and Lonnie begin their actions on Kim and Bonnie as they were now on the bed with them. Both older women were freed from their underwear, their bare breasts exposed to the air as well as their crotches. More of Lonnie's tan was visible among her being with her nipples having a dark rose color to them. Connie had a similar color to her nipples however they were slightly lighter compared to her sisters.

The two of them had black harnesses among their crotches, both hosting gel dildos that seem to double as vibrators. They were heavily lubed up and glistening in the available light above as both had good shapes to them. Before Connie was Kim who was lying down on her back and her legs spread apart. In front of Lonnie to the right of her sister was Bonnie who was bent over on the bed with her ass in the air and quivering in place.

As she had her ass in the air, Bonnie's quivering continues. Her legs were spread apart, exposing her asshole and pussy to the air with both glistening in the light. However, Bonnie had her arms directly under her frame while she rest the left side of her face on top of a pillow. A pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs were keeping her wrists bound making it impossible for her to escape.

Unlike Bonnie, Kim had her arms above her head, but bound by the same type of fuzzy pink handcuffs. Her arms were forced against the headboard of Bonnie's bed that made it hard for her to escape. Though she could move herself better than Bonnie could, she could get herself out from the handcuffs much to the delight of the older women over them.

Just like the handcuffs that were on their persons, both Kin and Bonnie were blindfolded by a pair of black blindfolds of thin material. They whimper out unable to see anything as their mouths were filled with crimson ballgags; preventing anything from leave their mouths other than basic sounds. Lonnie and Connie turn their heads to each other and smirk happily, but turn their focuses back to those in front of them.

Among the sheets between the four women were various types of sex toys and the needed lubrication of varying types. They were in places that wouldn't hinder Connie or Lonnie though the women didn't seem to mind them at all. Connie lean towards Kim's legs and closely examine her crotch and thighs. Lonnie in turn leans to Bonnie, but stop when she was close to her younger sister's backside.

She stares closely at what Bonnie had to offer with a small smirk and did nothing to her. She breathes on her which made Bonnie shudder and let out a muffled moan in the process. Connie at the same time slides herself against Kim's crotch and grinds her strap-on toy against Kim's pussy and clit. It made Kim tremble with her mind racing heavily from what she was feeling.

"Does…does that thing have bumps on it! There's so many! And I can feel it being so wet and soft!" Kim screams in her mind from the sensation of the toy brushing against her being. Each bump that hit her made her moan out heavily despite the gag in her mouth. She listens to Connie laughing over her much to Lonnie's annoyance, but she smirk nonetheless.

Bonnie pants against her gag from feeling her sister breathing on her asshole and pussy respectively. Without a single touch to her person, Bonnie was getting more turned on, building in her place by the second. Lonnie shift her attention to Connie and how she was pleasuring Kim, but ultimately turn her focus back to Bonnie ands tare at the holes presented before her.

"Don't worry Bonnie…things will get more enjoyable soon…I just want to tease you a little bit…" Lonnie admits kindly and low, but it only made Bonnie hornier than she already was. She quivers further from her sister teasing her, but did her best to listen to everything else around her. "Come on Lonnie…do something to me!" Bonnie screams in her mind in frustration continuing to feel her sister breathing on her.

Whimpers left from both Kim and Bonnie as the older women pull away from both of their person. Kim shifts her crotch back and forth among her bed and at the same time, Bonnie shakes her ass back and forth before the eyes of Lonnie and Connie. Both watch closely at what was happening among the two, the desperation they had, the need of attention as it made the older women wetter.

"Not just yet girls…we're gonna have some fun with you two before we begin, but we have to set the mood." Lonnie announce as she reach for a large clear bottle in the center of the bed with her left hand. She pop it opens with Connie reaching towards her sister with her hands cupped together. Lonnie giggles from this, tilt the bottle down and squeeze out some of the liquid inside.

"This here is one of our favorite types of lubrication. Not only is it edible, it has a warming sensation that turns you on more." Connie explains feeling the lube pooling in her hand. When she feels she had enough, she lean towards Kim and begin to smear what she had on both holes of Kim. A wanting moans left from Kim feeling the hands of Connie on her being; smearing the lube into her being.

"Also, it cleans you up properly so that none of us will get sick from anything." Lonnie adds as she tilts the bottle to her right hand. She pours a smaller amount on her hand compare to Connie and turns her attention to Bonnie in front of her. Carefully, she smears some of her fingers against both of Bonnie's holes; making her screams out in a loud muffled manner.

"I haven't had so much fun in awhile…you have such a well toned body and its so feminine Kim…" Connie complement; continuing to smear her palms against Kim's moistening body. Kim squirm under the moving hands of Connie, letting out more moans and savoring what was being done to her. "I agree…however Bonnie you might want to trim yourself a bit better next time and make sure you keep yourself clean here…" Lonnie explains kindly as she forces her wet index finger into Bonnie's asshole.

A louder scream left from Bonnie as she rock against the bed feeling her sister invades her tight hole. She shakes feeling Lonnie's finger moving about inside of her; pleasuring her insides and rubbing more of the lube among her insides. Small amounts of sweat begin to build more on Kim and Bonnie's flesh, red appearing among their skin the more the lube was rubbed among their respective holes.

Connie and Lonnie pull their hands away with Lonnie placing the lube down and shutting the top. They admire what they had done to Kim and Bonnie who continue to wiggle themselves in need of attention to their holes. They whimper against the gags, move their bodies accordingly as their pussies seep more of their juices. The older sisters again turn to one another, but instead of looking back at Kim and Bonnie, they look among the items among the bed.

"Let's see…what do I want to use on you Kim…I know I want to fuck you, but I'm not ready to give you this wonderful toy…" Connie explains playfully. "I can't go against what you're saying Connie…I want to fuck our dear little sister, but I don't want to rush into it…I want to tease her a little bit and…ahhh…" Lonnie expresses happily, her eyes narrowing at the sight of a pink small bullet vibrator.

She lean down towards it close to Kim's left leg and snatch it up along with the wireless remote. She looks around again among the area with Connie offering a roll of tape that was in her hand. Lonnie smiles and take it as she lean herself towards her little sister. A small amount of work and the turned off vibrator was taped against Bonnie's clit.

Lonnie lean back and with the remote in her right hand, she turns it on with a simple push of her thumb. A heavy vibration rush through Bonnie's being; bringing out more pleasure and making her shake greatly. Some of her saliva seeps out from the gag and around her lips in a drooling manner. The strong pleasure picks up the toy as her need for something to fill her rise.

"Oh…that's an interesting choice Lonnie. Then again you always did like to mess with clits sometimes…namely Bonnie's…" Connie praise which made Lonnie giggle. "And what will you be doing to Kim? She looks over eager right now." Lonnie points out as Connie turn her focus back to Kim. She was still wiggling in place in need, letting out cut sounds in frustration.

"Oh I know what I'm going to do for her…" Connie replies as her eyelids lower slowly. A wanting smirk form on Connie's lips as she quickly reach to her left and snatch up a princess anal plug near her person. She moves the tip to her lips and lick along it lewdly; staring hard at the two holes belonging to Kim. Lonnie simply snickers from this and turn her focus back to Bonnie.

A few more licks among the plug and Connie pull it away from her. She leans down to Kim; placing her right hand on Kim's crotch. The act halts Kim's movements as she moans out in need. "Don't worry Kim…I haven't forgotten about you…" Connie thought while lowering her left hand down towards Kim's asshole. In one swift push of her arm, she plunge the plug into Kim's asshole; spreading it and making Kim arch her chest up.

The swift act was enough to bring a strong amount of pleasure to her, but she calm down and lower herself back onto the bed; panting from the experience. Connie watches this for a moment and smirk as she crawls herself towards Kim's spread legs. She pushes the head of her toy against Kim's pussy, stroking it up and down against Kim's pussy lips.

Feeling the head of the toy against her wet pussy lips made Kim moan in greater need. The pleasure of feeling the head as well as the toy spreading her asshole brought out more of her need. She suddenly let out a loud moan feeling the toy plunging into her pussy and spreading her walls apart. "Oh wow…you're taking it so well Kim…" Connie praise as she lower herself down against Kim's person.

Connie presses herself against Kim completely; plunging her strap-on toy into Kim's now gushing pussy. The two moans together which had Connie reaching for Kim's legs from behind. Connie forces them up into the air then towards the back of Kim's head who didn't fight back. The muffled moans of Kim repeatedly spill out from her bound mouth, the thrust from Connie making her rock back and forth.

Lonnie watches this happily at the sight of Connie and Kim pressing against one another. She lean forward just enough to see at the sides of them, but shake her head and turn back to Bonnie. "I'm sorry Bonnie. I'm not about to neglect you." Lonnie admits as she rises up from how she was. Standing over her sister, Lonnie grasps the base of the strap-on and stroke it up and down against Bonnie's pussy at a very slow pace.

The slick toy cause Bonnie to tease, but relaxation follows from the strokes along her wet folds. She listens to Connie and Kim moaning together, they connection bringing out more desires inside of Bonnie's person. She tenses suddenly from feeling the strap-on plunging deep inside of her ass. Lonnie had pushed every inch of the strap-on into Bonnie's asshole and remains standing over her.

The two siblings shake together from their connections with Lonnie staring in want towards her sister. More saliva escape from inside of Bonnie's lips as she trembles from the strong pleasure rushing through her. Muffled moans left from Bonnie's lips from Lonnie bucking up and down against her tempting backside. Bonnie's asshole spread, her pussy gush and powerful sensations race through her being from the slams within her.

Like Kim, she submits to the pleasure of the strap-on moving in and out of her quickly from her sister's slams. She continues to moan from Lonnie's powerful slams down inside of her. At the same time, Connie continues to plunge her toy deeper into Kim's pussy; staring down at her in admiration and want. "You know Kim…I tend to be hard on things I like…" Connie admits playfully.

"Seeing you…unable to fight me…under my control…its turning me on…so much…" Connie pants out from her continuous slams of her hips against Kim's crotch. "The bumps…they feel amazing…I never…felt like this…and its…its…" Kim thought deep in pleasure as she clench her eyes in the darkness. She release heavily, but Connie didn't stop her actions within Kim.

She stare closely at Kim's face, noticing the red building among Kim's face and from it, she press her large breasts over Kim's. The skin connection made Kim's orgasm stronger with her tilting her head back from the feelings she was gaining. Connie take this in great strides; burning the image of Kim tilting her head back into mind as much as she could.

Across from the two, Lonnie had shifted from slamming herself up and down against Bonnie's ass to grinding back and forth against her. She was balanced over Bonnie; moaning out deeply and stare down at her younger sister in want. Bonnie lost much of herself to the pleasure of her ass being pleasured and the heat building from her backside to the rest of her.

Bonnie completely submit herself to her sister's grinding within her, her pussy leaking out more fluids among her flesh that stained the bed and the other toys present among the sheets. "You know…we should switch after this…" Connie suggests through some of her moans. "Really? You want…Bonnie again?" Lonnie questions through her moans.

"Of course…we need to…make sure…that both of them…are satisfied…this game…isn't over…until they…can't think anymore…!" Connie announces and from her words and thrusting, Kim again came from what was happening to her. Her mind race with the need for more pleasure as her inner walls tighten around the toy trapped inside of her.

Lonnie briefly looks towards Kim then turn her attention towards Bonnie under her. A naughty expression form on Lonnie's face as she narrows her eyes and proclaims wickedly, "I have a better idea…" "Oh? Want to share?" Connie replies curiously despite her moans leaving her lips. "Get…Kim to cum again…and let me make Bonnie cum…and I'll show you…" Lonnie explains which put a wicked smirk on Connie's person.

Connie hikes herself over Kim's sweaty body and releases her legs from her grasp. In the mating press position, Connie slams her hips up and down against Kim's; filling her pussy as deep as she could. Kim screams out loudly from this feeling the strap-on hitting her womb and making it spread. The strong pleasure pulses through her being with every slam that Connie grants to her.

A loud moan erupts from Bonnie as she lifts her head up and surrenders to her need to cum. Her entire body quiver in great fulfillment with Lonnie ending her movements. She simply remains in place feeling Bonnie shaking under her much to her enjoyment. "Did it feel good Bonnie? I hope so…because you're about to get more of the same, but different…" Lonnie announce in a slightly cruel manner.

A few minutes passed and the strap-on harnesses on Lonnie and Connie were gone. They stand together away from the bed they were on; standing side by side and embracing one another lewdly. They look down closely on the floor at Kim and bound, still bound, still being controlled by them, but in a new position that change much about them.

Bonnie was in a crouching position before her closed closet doors, her arms behind her back and still handcuffed. The blindfold was still over her eyes as she was rocking herself back and forth and letting out rougher moans with slight discomfort and slight want in her being. Against the door was a pressed thick dildo of dark coloring that was pushing in and out of her pussy. The vibrator on her clit was gone, but the stinging sensation was still inside of her.

As she moves herself back and forth, in front of her, on her knees, Kim was moving herself in a similar manner to Bonnie. Under her was a thick green, crystal like dildo that move in and out of her asshole every time she moves up and down. She too had her arms behind her back, handcuffs still on her wrists and the blindfold covering her eyes.

As she bounce up and down in place for the enjoyment of those watching her, the older women paid close attention to what was trapped in the mouths of Kim and Bonnie. A translucent like dildo of great flexibility was trapped in the lips of Bonnie and Kim, their mouth gags no longer present among them. The two were moving their heads back and forth to pleasure one another as they drool out regardless if they push or pull away from one another.

Lonnie and Connie notice how much they leak from their mouths as well as how their throats expand whenever they push inward to each other. "This was a good idea Lonnie…I never would have thought of such a thing." Connie complement without turning away from Kim and Bonnie. "Of course…these two need some more quality time during this game." Lonnie replies kindly.

She bent herself forward and state, "Now remember girls, you can take that toy out of your mouths when you're able to kiss one another. Until then you're not getting away from there." Lonnie's words end with a singing note that had Connie giggling. Kim and Bonnie didn't pay them any mind and was fixated on handling the task at hand. Despite their situation, the two were still enjoying themselves greatly from the items inside of them, their movement and the previous things done to them.

Much of Kim's mind had surrendered to the pleasure, her body sensitive from everything done to her and what she was doing currently. Though not as far gone as Kim, Bonnie was further losing herself to the pleasure in turn; however there was some soreness among her being. The two continue to move back and forth together, inching more of the toy into their throats as they struggle against it.

The older women notice the increase in speed and how much more the toy seeps into their mouths and throats. They begin to rub their legs together from the sight of it, enjoying more of what was before them as they moan out a little from what they were witnessing. Lonnie shifts her eyes to Bonnie's chest; watching her mounds bouncing up and down. She shifts her attention to Kim watching her breasts bounce up and down in place.

The sight of their chests bouncing continuously made Lonnie looking down at her breasts with Connie doing the same. "If you want to let them do that then go ahead…as long as I get to have fun with them in my own way during it." Connie offers which made Lonnie smirk happily. Lonnie moves her eyes back to Kim and Bonnie and smirks more; witnessing the two kissing in a struggling manner.

"Alright you two…seeing that you were able to kiss you can let go of the toy now." Lonnie announces. Without a second thought, Kim and Bonnie pull away and gag when the toy fall from their mouths. It rolls away from them as Bonnie lean back into the dildo inside of her pussy. Kim sits down on top of dildo inside of her asshole and drops her head in weakness.

"Come here you two…come to me…" Lonnie calls to them, but Kim and Bonnie remain as they were. Lonnie smirks and giggles from this and approach Bonnie's person. Connie in turn moves to Kim and the two older sisters place their hands on top of the younger women. Together, they pull the two towards the bed at a slow pace. The younger women pant from their moving from where they were, their toys left behind among their areas.

Lonnie release Bonnie from her grasp and lay down on the bed in a similar manner to how Kim and Bonnie were originally. She moves her legs together as Connie lead Kim towards Lonnie's person. Carefully, she help her crawl onto the bed; leading her over Lonnie's body until she was over Lonnie's breast. Connie rushes to Bonnie and did the same for her only to stop her over Lonnie's left breasts.

"Now…get to work…" Lonnie orders as she lean up and grasp the back of the head of both women. She force Kim and Bonnie towards her breasts and force them against her nipples. Obediently, the two lick along the harden nipple of Lonnie; moaning out with each lick of their tongues. The actions made Lonnie moan and watch closely at how they differ from one another.

Bonnie was savoring her licks and purposely leaving out a good amount of saliva. At the same time, Kim licks fast against the undersides of Lonnie's nipple rather than focusing on everything elf that was present before her. The moans coming from Kim and Bonnie were light, submissive and needy as they continue to lick among Lonnie's being. The two women scream out without warning feeling a Hitachi wand press firmly against their exposed pussy.

Connie was the cause as she was smirking from ear to ear as the hum of the wand fill her ears and she remain on her knees behind them. "Oh don't think that I wasn't going to do this to you girls…you were vulnerable and I couldn't help myself…I use these wands all the time so…" Connie explains follow by a good amount of laughter in her being.

The pleasure coming from their pussies prove too much and in turn, Kim and Bonnie scream out in heavy pleasure. The strong amount of pleasure that course through them again had them dropping their heads on top of the breasts of Lonnie who smirk proudly from this. "That was dirty Connie…and it was wonderful to see…" Lonnie complement with light amounts of pants coming from her.

"Oh I know…these two are very weak right now and they won't be able to get away from us now that this game is getting good…" Connie replies as she slides the wands down towards the clits of both younger girls. Kim and Bonnie lift their heads up quickly; feeling the pleasure against their harden clits that rush through them. They curl their toys and tighten their hands into fists as the pleasure cause their eyes to roll into their eyes.

The two feel their orgasms hitting them again, weakness taking over as they drop their heads despite gritting their teeth. "Oh sweeties…don't give up on us yet…the night is young and we want to play with you both more." Connie shouts out as she turns the strength on the wand up. The sudden rush of pleasure cause changes in Kim and Bonnie quickly.

Kim bites down onto the breast in front of her much to Lonnie's delight. At the same time, Bonnie inhale a great deal of her sister's breasts; growing weaker from the pleasure as she shakes from what was happening to her. Connie stare closely at how wet they were becoming as their legs lean further inward by the second. "Good girls…make me feel good…" Lonnie moans out feeling her breasts gaining more pleasure than before.

She shut her eyes and bask in the feel of Kim and Bonnie's actions among her breasts as she stroke the tops of their heads tenderly. "Mmmm….it feels so good…" Lonnie praise as she rub her thighs against one another to gain further pleasure. Kim's release her teeth from around Lonnie's nipple and return to licking it, but running her tongue around it carefully.

Bonnie release and suck again on Lonnie's nipple; taking in as much as she could while moaning in turn. Every time she pulls on her sister's nipple, she could feel herself getting wetter not just from the feel of Connie keeping the wand against her pussy. She moans heavily along with Kim as another orgasm hit them pausing their actions and making them shudder.

"Guess they couldn't hold back could they?" Connie teases as she pulls the wands away from both pussies in front of her. "Yes…it's clear that they couldn't hold themselves back, but it did feel good…" Lonnie adds. She notices Kim and Bonnie dropping themselves down as they shake greatly from the previous experiences. They release Lonnie's nipples from their mouths and tongues as they rest against her breasts; breathing heavily.

"So, what do you think we should do now? I mean we did just fuck them and I think they need a short break from the game." Connie inquires as she sit up on the bed and turn the wands off. "Hmmm…" Lonnie let out while averting her gaze to the wall above her. "I think I have an idea, but it will take a bit of effort on all our parts." Lonnie suggest calmly.

"What do you have in mind?" Connie asks a bit excited while looking among the toys that remain on the bed around them. "Well…we haven't used a handful of the stuff around us so we could test them out on both of them and ourselves…" Lonnie voices with want in her voice. Connie blinks at the words she heard from her sister and smirk proudly in a matter of seconds.

"You know…I like that…I like that a lot…lets let loose and make sure we enjoy everything to the fullest…" Connie proclaims as she drop the wands to her sides quickly. Lonnie sit up a little bit and shift her attention between Kim and Bonnie. "We'll only go further with this if you two want to. All you have to do is say no and we'll stop…" Lonnie offers kindly.

"But it means you won't get to watch the fun or get to fuck us in the process." Connie teases with a smirk and from her words, Bonnie rise up first on her knees as best she could. Her actions surprise her older siblings with Bonnie shouting out, "I WANT TO FUCK YOU FIRST CONNIE! I WANT TO MAKE YOUR PUSSY A QUIVERING MESS!"

Kim slowly sits up in turn at the same time of Bonnie's outburst, but the older women didn't notice. She pants out heavily in need and declares loudly, "Let me fuck you Lonnie! Let me fuck you Connie!" The two older women shift their attentions back and forth among themselves then to the two younger women present among the bed. They smile from the sight of them and nod once together.

The minutes passed once again and the atmosphere within Bonnie's room changed. It was much darker than before, only a handful of scented candles lit among the various parts of her room. Moans echo throughout the room coming from two different spots as the four women indulge themselves within the space that smelt of heavy feminine musk.

No longer were Kim and Bonnie bound by the handcuffs and their eyes covered by the blindfolds, both were fixated on the older female they had chosen to pleasure. Kim and Lonnie were far away from the door leading into the room, the two of them kissing lewdly and bucking against one another. They both had their left legs elevated against their bodies as they continue to buck their hips forward at the same pace. A long, purples dildo was buried deep inside of their juicy pussies that drip to the floor near their feet. The two of them stare into one another's eyes; panting heavily for one another as they hold each other in their arms slightly loose.

Things were different between Connie and Bonnie who were on top of the bed with every toy missing from the sheets. Connie was on her back, holding her younger sister in her arms tightly and moaning heavily from Bonnie slamming inside of her. Just like Kim and Lonnie, Bonnie and Connie were sharing at thick, small bump covered dildo that was covered in their juices every time Bonnie slam her hips and ass down on top of her sister. She was had her arms looped around the neck of Connie; moaning in her face and keeping her eyes shut tightly.

From the actions of Connie and Bonnie, their juices seep into the sheets under them rapidly, the funk they produce build up and the two of them moan together from their connection. "Does it…feel good Bonnie…does it feel good to fuck your big sister and be fucked by her?" Connie asks through her moans now looking at her younger sister.

"It feels great! It feels great! I want more! I want more! I'm FUCKING CUMMING!" Bonnie screams as she arch up from her sister and yell out in deep need. Connie shut her right eye and smirk from the sight of her sister arching over her and letting loose in the manner that she did. It made her more arouse than before as she feel her pussy clamping down onto the toy inside of her.

Across from them, Kim and Lonnie were kissing lewdly together; staring further into one another's eyes. They were holding onto each other more though Lonnie had her legs wrapped around the waist of Kim. Kim with every bit of her strength hold up Lonnie by her asscheeks, pumping her hips further to move the toy that was trapped inside of both of them.

Kim and Lonnie swirl their tongues inside of their mouths as Kim continue her pace. She didn't struggle to keep her pace, but the enjoyment of control and continue with Lonnie brought out more inside of her. She pants heavily with Lonnie through the kiss as the two stop and pause together. They shiver from top to bottom as they pull away from one another and scream at the top of their lungs.

The strong rush of pleasure fills their beings as they came from their connection. It didn't go unnoticed by Connie who looks to her right at the two of them from the corners of her eyes. As Kim and Lonnie shared their release, Connie begins to buck up and down inside of her as she moves her hands to Bonnie's waist. Bonnie yells out happily with a wide smile from her sister taking control and the toy smashing against her womb.

Slowly, Connie narrow her eyes from what was happening and in turn continue to fill up Bonnie as fast as she could. "Well…the game is reaching its end…I think its time we finish this…don't you agree sister…?" Connie thought despite pumping her hips up and down to further fuck her sibling on top of her. She didn't have to wait long as Bonnie screams out again; surrendering quickly to her need to cum.

Her screams caught Connie's attention as she turns her head towards her sister. She focus her attention on her and how Bonnie was leaning back from the pleasure she was feeling and giving off. It made Connie smirk as she shut her eyes and thought, "Oh well…kinda had a feeling that she might give up easier than Kim…I wonder if the two of them can hold out just a bit longer to give us more…"

Despite Bonnie cumming, Connie continues to thrust inside of her with her fingers sinking into her sister's flesh. The thrusting from Connie under her enhances the pleasure of her orgasm; making Bonnie's eyes roll into her head. Kim and Lonnie pull away from one another and pant heavily, the toy inside of them falling from their pussies and dropping on the floor.

"You were amazing Kim…" Lonnie praise through some pants with Kim nodding in agreement. "So…were you…thank you…" Kim pants out in weakness as she lean up to Lonnie's nose and gently licks it. It made Lonnie smirk happily with Connie watching closely. "I have an idea…" She thought in a welcoming form of lewdness.

As midnight fall on the Rockweller home, Lonnie and Connie stood together inside of a glass shower together. They moan from the touch of the other on their being as the two of them stand together among the flowing hot water. "Do you think they'll get up soon? I don't want to go to bed without them getting one more helping…" Lonnie expresses in concern and want.

"Oh don't worry about those two…they lasted with us and I bet that once they get their second wind, we'll be able to have even more fun…" Connie replies as she looks down at her sister's breasts happily. She moves her hands to the fronts of them and smears her palms among them. Lonnie moan from her sister's touch and in turn place her hands on top of Connie's breasts in turn.

She moans with her sister as the two lift their heads up, narrow their eyes and lean forward to each other. They kiss one another deeply as they lean in; never fully shutting their eyes and enjoying themselves. They pull away and pant out lightly, both smirking kindly and lovingly to one another. "I think Connie earned her place among us…no need to mess with her too much…" Lonnie admits.

"But not too much…just like you said…if we let her get a big head, she'll think she's better than us at this…" Connie counters which the two smirks together at her words. "You think Kim will want to have more fun with us?" Connie asks curiously which Lonnie nods to her. "I believe so…after all, she fell in love with everything we've done. There's no point in holding back on her just because she won't be around that much." Lonnie answers.

Their shower ending after a few minutes, Connie and Lonnie move among the halls of their home in their respective robes. The two had white towels wrapped around their heads; completely hiding their hair as they look ahead during their advance. They stop before Bonnie's door and blink hearing the sounds of wanting moans coming from within it.

They look at one another, Connie in front of her sister as she quickly open the door to Bonnie's room. The strong feminine smell of musk, funk and lust hit them hard as they blink in disbelief from what they smell. The bright light of the room hit them as well as they look ahead at Kim and Bonnie sitting together on top of the sheets. "Okay…" They both thought from what they were seeing.

Sitting side by side on the edge of the bed facing the door, Kim and Bonnie were busy pleasuring themselves with new toys they had found. Bonnie, with her eyes shut tightly and moans escaping her mouth was busy pleasuring both of her holes; leaning back a little on the sheets. She had two matching violet dildos inside of her pussy and asshole, both having bumps among their surfaces. She was pulling them in and out of her together; gushing out whenever she plunge or pull them from within her tight holes.

To her right, Kim was giving herself a similar treatment however she wasn't pleasuring her asshole in the same manner as Bonnie was. A rotating, black vibrator was inside of Kim's asshole, moving counterclockwise and covered in a liquid the older women didn't recognize. Within her pussy was a massive silver dildo that she plunges on the end with her left hand. While pleasuring her pussy, Kim fondle her right breast with her friend had and pant out heavily from her self pleasuring.

"…Well…" Connie announce loudly though her tone didn't alert either of the younger women across from them. "I guess we should go and dig out our cumming toys for you two…seeing that both of you are eager and ready to go." Connie continues which alert Kim and Bonnie finally. They open their eyes, pant heavily and stare back at Connie and Lonnie across from them.

They smirk together from ear to ear, but shut their eyes and return to their self pleasuring. "Come on…we need to get the big ones…otherwise this might not be good enough for them…" Lonnie let out as she turns herself around from where they came. "Right…" Connie replies and follows after her sister; leaving Kim and Bonnie to their actions.

Their panting changes to loud moan that fill the ears of both older women with both siblings sporting their wicked smirks. "OH…this is what we wanted all along…" The two older women thought in great need as they pick up their walking pace. They stay side by side as they move faster and slowly pull the towels from on top of their heads.

"Looks like we'll have to keep our word won't we…" Lonnie voices playfully. "Yep…if we don't…they might just focus on each other and not let us in on the fun…" Connie adds playfully as she reaches for the top of her robe. In one pull, she removes it from her person, letting it fall to the floor. Behind her, Lonnie did the same with her robe as she walk naked with her sister heading further down the hallway.

At the same time, Kim and Bonnie, now laying on their backs were moaning out loudly. They continue to pleasure themselves, losing themselves to the feel of their walls spreading and the toys inside of them. Deep inside of their minds, they recall everything that was done to them and in turn, desire to do the same towards the women that pleasured them.

Their own wicked smiles form on their faces despite them moaning out heavily as their lewd sounds from their holes mixed with their moans.


End file.
